<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate by potterthepoltergeist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824128">Hot Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist'>potterthepoltergeist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hot Chocolate, Humor, M/M, One Shot, ok but burning your tongue hurts like heck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>drarry, steaming mugs, and burnt tongues</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts">girlwithacrown</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ow, ow, ow." Harry stuck the tip of his tongue out and let out a little whine. "I've burnt my taste buds off."</p><p>"You haven't burnt them off, for Salazar's sake," Draco rolled his eyes, sitting down on the couch beside Harry. "Just blow it."</p><p>"That's what she said."</p><p>Draco looked at him strangely. “No, I just said-”</p><p>"Nevermind, nevermind," Harry laughed. He cupped his hot chocolate carefully, his round glasses fogging up with steam. They both blew into their mugs, took simultaneous sips, and then stuck out the tips of their tongues.</p><p>"Didn't work?"</p><p>"Didn't work."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>